Moon Elf
' Exotritue' or Moon Elves are a race of Elves found in Saelonthor. They are well known for starting the Cult of the High Gods, also known as the Cult of the Fake Gods. Physiology Moon Elves, like the Snow Elves, are one of the more religious people of Dawn. They are very tall, even for Elves, standing at an average of seven feet tall. They look very much like their kin the Snow Elves, except for one major difference: hair color. Although their hair can be the same color of the Saelontue, it is usually dark brown or yellowish blond. Moon Elves, unlike Snow Elves, rather prefer blades and spells, which is very unique and even disgusted by some Elves. Moon Elves have mastered the art of smithing, discovering a mineral they call Exohono, or Moon Stone. This bronze-like metal is extremely durable and versatile; able to be used for armor, weapons, and tools. Although it makes quite a nice weapon; it is still not enough for the Moon Elves alone to overcome the magical power of their captors, the Snow Elves. Religion and History Moon Elves have had a very religion based history. In the start of time, they worked well with the Snow Elves, even forming villages with the neighbor race. This all changed in 0048 when the Snow Elves successfully summoned the god of cold, Kryossiom. The Snow Elves were gifted with more power, and in 0050, used it to enslave almost every Moon Elf living in Saelonthor. These Elves were put to work in Moon Stone mines for the use of the Snow Elf armies, which later in history replaced the heavy Moon Stone armor with light, Ice Silk robes. The Moon Elves were used as slaves for four thousand years, forced to worship the god Kryossiom, instead of their native god Exor, who they felt had abandoned them. Four thousand years of hatred built up and eventually, in 4023, created the Del'kye, a species of "artifical" race of Del made of pure hate. Moon Elf miners began to experiance visions of new gods, new gods who promised a better life. These gods began to influence the Moon Elf way of life and eventually began to be worshipped by the race. This was not acceptable in the eyes of the Snow Elf overlords, who in turn banished the Moon Elves to a small camp at the peak of Trusrethor, the highest peak in all of Saelonthor. It was a heavily guarded camp that had only a small vegetation farm and a shrine-- to the god Kryossiom, which they demolished and built a shrine to the Imr'del a.k.a. High Gods (as known by the Moon Elves) or Del'kye a.k.a. Fake Gods (as known by all else). They founded the Cult of the High Gods to begin to spread belief in the Imr'del. They sent small groups of the cultists on escape attempts. Only a few had survived, and they made their way to Dezran to start a new empire and spread influence to the Sand Elves, before being executed for belief in "False Gods", as well as other Sand Elves who began to worship the Del'kye or Imr'del. However, some escaped this massacre and they settled in the growing city of Belden. The Moon Elves successfully raised the Del'kye king, known as Dez'nam de Imr'del, and created the High Del'kye Imperium, which is quartered at the Citadel of Today in the city of Dezhonret ter de Daw, or Great City of the World. Location The highest Moon Elf population in all of Dawn is currently at the Citadel of Today, where the High Keep of Kryossiom once stood. Around the palace, a large town has been built, supporting around 5,000 Snow Elven slaves and around 10,000 Moon Elven people. The people of this city, now known as Dezhonret ter de Daw, or Great City of the World. The population of slaves (Snow Elven and Sand Elven mainly) is escalataing very quickly, as the armies of the High Del'kye Imperium are charging farther into Saelonthor and Dezran territory, and soon it is expected that the population will become 90% slaves and only 10% Moon Elves. Notable Individuals *Exam'ty Imrhono - The leader of the Moon Elves, the Cult of the High Gods, and the first person to witness a message from the Del'kye. His name means ''MoonSon HighStone ''in Elven Tongue. In Fiction The First Battle Category:Elf Category:Moon Elf Category:High Del'kye Imperium